


Radiate

by TheIndifferentDroid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonverse, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: A quick slice of life on a cold evening in Erwin and Levi's quarters.





	Radiate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I needed some fluff (who doesn't these days?) and I needed to forget the fact that it already feels like the worst of summer has arrived. So now we've got this. Enjoy.

“S’fucking cold,” Levi hisses, slamming the door behind him as if he’s being chased, as if the cold might follow him in. 

 

It does. Their room is only a few degrees warmer than the hallway, and the hallway is only a few degrees warmer than outside. Levi stuffs the blanket back into the crack under the door. It’s the only way to keep the room bearable. That, and Erwin. 

 

Erwin, who sits at the table comfortably, much to Levi’s offense, in his untucked shirt and uniform pants, gear and boots already discarded. He greets Levi with a smile but doesn’t look up from his book. “Feels fine.”

 

“Tch. Feels fine,” Levi mumbles back, hurrying to remove his own gear after a brief hesitation to enjoy the warmth of his coat for a moment longer. With numb fingers, he clumsily undoes the buckles around his chest and hips and thighs before he even thinks about removing his boots, which he only takes off after he’s sitting on the bed; he knows he’d feel the cold of the floor seep through the thin socks otherwise. 

 

“Come to bed,” he says before burrowing under the covers. 

 

Levi can barely hear Erwin’s laugh above the rustle of the blankets around his ears. “We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

 

“Too cold to eat,” Levi mumbles into the pillow. 

 

Erwin’s voice is louder, closer when he speaks again. “It’s not too cold—”

 

“You don’t get to have an opinion,” Levi interrupts, turning his head to glare at Erwin staring above him. “You’ve been inside all day.” A shiver runs through Levi’s body despite the warmth of the bed now, and he hopes Erwin sees it. “Brat recruits,” he mumbles again and rolls over. 

 

There’s a moment of cold when Erwin raises the covers behind Levi. The mattress dips from Erwin’s weight, and suddenly the solid warmth of his torso is against Levi’s entire back.

 

“How’d they do?” Erwin asks, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist to tug him closer. Levi shivers again, once, and Erwin tightens his hold. 

 

“We’ve had worse.”

 

Erwin hums appreciatively. He nuzzles his face into Levi’s hair and huffs a few warm breaths against his ear. “That’s good.”

 

They fall silent, Levi slowly starting to warm up as the minutes pass. The places where Erwin’s skin touches his are so hot they burn, like little fires, against his neck and the back of his ear and across his stomach where Erwin’s hand has found its way beneath Levi’s shirt. 

 

The peace is broken by the gurgling of Erwin’s stomach, a loud sound even muffled by their bodies and the sheets. 

 

“Sorry. I’m hungry,” Erwin confesses. 

 

“Couldn’t tell.”

 

Erwin huffs a laugh—another warm breath against Levi’s ear—before propping himself up on his elbow. He keeps his other arm firmly wrapped around Levi, who turns in his grasp to lie on his back, the warmth of Erwin’s hand gliding along his torso as he does. 

 

“I was waiting on you to eat dinner.”

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Levi replies. 

 

Erwin reaches down to brush some hair out of Levi’s face. “I always worry about you.”

 

“Tch. You old sap.”

 

Erwin hums. “Maybe I am.” Levi rolls his eyes at that. “What if we had dinner in bed?”

 

Levi frowns, but doesn’t look at Erwin. “You’ll get crumbs in the bed.”

 

“I’ll change the sheets.”

 

It’s silent for a beat. Then Levi looks up, makes eye contact with Erwin hovering above him, and nods. 

 

“Perfect,” Erwin says and places a kiss on Levi’s forehead. “I’ll be back. Don’t get up.”

 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Levi takes Erwin’s place once he’s gone in an attempt to soak up the warmth he left behind, rolling up in the blankets while he watches Erwin slip on his boots. “Bring me an extra piece of bread.”

 

“You can have mine,” Erwin says as he shrugs on his jacket. 

 

“More tea, too.”

 

“Of course, Levi. More tea.”

 

Levi’s arms are still freckled with goosebumps, but his chest feels warm, even after the crack under the door is left uncovered by the blanket. Even after Erwin has left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/) and twitter @[NonchalantDroid](https://twitter.com/nonchalantdroid). Come say hi.


End file.
